Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard
by Mikaa
Summary: Weyard's falling from the sky, and an ancient power battle to determine the fate of the world will be determined by the choices of an Adept and a being of indescribable power. Chapter 15, The Truth Told, is up.
1. Prelude

**Golden Sun DS - The Fall of Weyard**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Prelude_**

* * *

_Author's Note:_ This story is NOT based on an actual DS game, or on an actual Golden Sun game or rumor (that I know of), and is entirely based on a concept plot I concieved while making an outline of what a DS GS game MIGHT be like. As such, this plot is in no way based on any work of Camelot outside of the original two games for the Game Boy Advance. 

Note that this is _NOT_ AU: this is a fan continuation. I am aware this is a fanfiction site, but due to what seems to be confusion among some readers, I am stating that the following is simply my idea of what the story of a GS:DS (or GS3, or whatever you would call the next one) would be like.

And on that same note, I do NOT own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Camelot, Nintendo, or the scenarios or characters within the two games. I do, however, claim the phrasing of words in this story as mine. If you are unaware of what this means, the way in which I tell this story, the words and the order in which they are used, and the plot is FROM MY OWN MIND, AND NOT ANY ONE ELSES. This is the only time I will say this, as the disclaimer is only truly required on the intro page.

With the above being made clear, I have also made absolutly sure that this story follows guidelines to the letter.

And now, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Throughout the existance of the known world, the most deadly foe was time itself. Saying this to a common being would earn you a strange look, the lable of a lunatic, or just being dismissed as a strange outlander.

It is this dismissal that has proven most deadly. As time travels, stories are told, of grand battles, of the beginning of the world, the discovery of the elements, the building of the towers. As time travels, stories became commonplace, and people thirsted for newer stories, differient stories, stories that were something else.

And, as such, people twisted the stories, telling them with differient details, often exaggerating or twisting the truth, or even replacing it with fiction. This process would be repeated constantly, until the masses rejected the stories as legend, myth, or lore.

And here is where time itself comes in. As time moves, the stories are lost, and as time progresses, the tales are lost or mistold, and lessons of old are lost. One wise sage once spoke a phrase that conveyed the wisdom behind combating time:

"Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

The sage who spoke these words was ignored as always, for he had already recieved a lable for being wierd, troublesome, and even accused of poisoning the mind of the young. Ironic that he would be instramental in saving the world.

At least, that was what the thoughts were at the time.

The removal of the seal on Alchemy was acutally a sound idea, when one considered the reasoning behind it. But one thing that no one on Weyard ever realized was why their world began to shrink, why their civilization began to crumble. The reasons behind it were lost ages before them, and even if they had known why the world was dying, they were without the technology or knowlege to combat the threat.

The world that was Weyard both praised and cursed those that broke the seal that had existed for a time longer than any family line could be traced. The names, in particular, were on the tongues of many: Felix. Isaac. Jenna. Ivan. Mia. Others names were spoken, as well, one of which, ironically, was unknown by many but said with sorrow by a small group:

Alex.

It is ironic, this last name, for the common tales of its owner were of treachery, of betrayal, of evil. Said to have been thirsty for power, hungry for conquest, willing to betray those that loved and trusted him. It was even said that he longed to obliterate the world.

But a select few knew the real truth behind the man who owned the name. These few knew why he manipulated the praised ones into doing their tasks, why he seemed to be loyal one second and a traitor the next. They dared not speak of his true mission, for fear of being hunted down for one reason or another.

Time again struck, as ages past. The world returned to a peaceful state. Cities formed alliances. Old ways became forgotten, as new practices were being viewed as common place. Alchemy was common in the sudden surge in Adept population.

Yet no one realized that a change had started. Thanks to advanced foresight by its designers, the change was only noticable if one were to observe the sky for several generations, and even then, it was barely noticable. Even at the very edge of Gaia Falls, one could not see the differience.

That is, unless one fell off the "edge," and someone knew what they saw and fell after them.

Weyard, the once-dying world that had seemingly been reborn, was about to be reunited with its origins.

Weyard was about to return to the very place that gave birth to it, that created the massive hulk of land that so many had called their own world.

Weyard was falling.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Feel free to review and leave your comments. I appreciate feedback, but please keep it civil. Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

_MIKAA_


	2. Imilia, and the Stranger

**Golden Sun DS - The Fall of Weyard**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Imilia, and the Stranger_**

* * *

_Author's Note_ - I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it will introduce some key characters. And, again, these characters, the plot concepts, and the order things transpire, are from MY imagination. See the first chapter for the Disclaimer.

Also, note that I have gone over this story to make sure that all of my spelling of locations and names are as I deem them to be. Just covering my bases.

* * *

Kneeling on the soft earth, Terra breathed in the cool tundra air of the land, the sea, the air, the warmpth of life. Elements, it was so good just to take the time to savor the fruits of the world! Very few people appreciated the Elements as she did these days, but that was understandable, with the tensions between Imilia and the Tolbiba Empire. Why people could not get along was beyond her; she had been raised to love all life, just as her mother had been raised, as her mother's mother had been raised, and, as lore had it, all the way back to the saviors of the world.

At least, that was what the lores said.

Truth be told, Terra never really knew what to think of the old tales that the local sages told. If one were to believe the sage in this small, outskirt village, the world was beind destroyed by the lack of Elemental energy, and seven heroes, one of which was supposed to be her ancestor, Mai, unsealed the energy of the Elements, releasing the world to return to its former glory.

As far as Terra was conscerned, the world that she knew had done so already. The village of Ima was a small one, especially compared to the capital and, supposedly, Collosio, but that made it all the better. People knew each other, knew them better than an average citizen would in a larger town. Everyone respected the other's privacy, respected the world, took care of their lands.

Everyone tolerated her beliefs that the Elements were deities.

Terra was of age to be considered a woman, but she did not allow herself to be distracted by the opposite sex, lest she deviate from the traditions that had been passed on to her by her lineage. She had no time to take away from maintaning the Fountin of Mai, keeping the sanctum sanitary and worthy of the name, helping the sick and teaching those that would listen of the powers and mystery of the Elements.

Though she did have some time to herself, she preferred to relish the feeling of psynergy flow through her, the feeling of divine power, power granted to life by the Elements. This alone had marked her family as a strange one for years, and had kept many villagers from interacting with her outside of the time of day and when her presence was needed.

Oddly, though she was marked as a queer prospect, she still had many come to her with offers of marrage, of residing with them. Though she turned many down, it was hard to avoid drawing young male's attentions. Her long emerald hair, tied up in honor of the legendary Mai, her pale skin tone, and her figure made her sought by many.

It was not that she did not want to engage in a romantic relationship, maybe even a spiritual one. She often dreamed of having such a life, of having a husband to father children with her. But she could not permit herself from doing so, not until she had at least one other who stood beside her and believed that which she did, would be willing to commit as she did, and would sacrifice a "normal" life to continue the words on the sacred grounds. Naturally, she would raise her children to follow her, but she would need someone to take her place if she were to be unable to conduct her daily ritual.

Raising her head, Terra's sky-blue eyes looked up to the figure of Mai. Though the statue presented her with a short stature, beautiful body, and in solid blue gems, Terra had to admire the wonder. Mai's statue was one of seven statues dedicated to the seven saviors of legend, though the locations of the other statues, excluding Ivain's in Tolbiba's capital, were not known to her.

Still, just staring at Mai, her grace, her radiant beauty. Most sages agreed that she had wed one of the other saviors, and Terra was always puzzled by that theory. If Mai had, why had her soul mate (as Terra preferred to believe him as) not been made beside her, or somewhere near the sacred grounds where she took up residence for so long?

Terra sighed as she rose, walking the path that led to the sanctum. Many throughout the ages had wondered why Mai had lived so far removed from Imilia's heart, away from Imil, and the heart of Imilian civilization. What would drive her to live so close to the borderlands with the Tolbiba Empire, some wondered. Some even offered guesses that Imil was originally where Ima was in the present.

Chuckling under her breath, Terra considered that limited thought. Why, if Ima was were Imil was, would the city move away from its key figure? Why would they move away from one that had seen the powers of the Elements firsthand, had seen the lighting of the massive towers?

And why, she kept asking herself over and over, does no one come to at least VISIT the legendary fountain? She shook her head in frustration; She constantly asked herself that question each week, wondering about why the greatest Imilianite was rarely acknowleged these days.

Then she would accept the lack of faith of the rest of the people of Imilia; they did not appreciate the Elements as she was taught, but she was taught to appreciate that others believed differient things at all times. It was one of the core values that had been taught to her by not only her mother, but her father as well. An oddity her mother told her once; apparently, her family history was full of marital problems, or so her mother seemed to hint.

A yelp caught her attention, drawing her gaze to a small lad running to her. He might have said something to her, but the way he was waving, plus the strange look in his eyes, forced any stray thoughts from her mind, pushing herself to run towards the gathering crowd in the distance.

Dispite whatever problems she had with others of the village, they allowed her to pass, to see what the fuss was over. To her suprise, a pair of fishermem were pulling in a net from one of their boats on the nearby river, and her eyes only widened when she saw why everyone was exited over an everyday task:

There was a body in the nets.

A naked body.

A naked MALE body.

Due to her training as a healer, Terra was well aware of the differences in the body between a man and a woman, knew of the purposes and the nature of the differences, but even having seen the occasional male and delivering of a few babies, she stared, startled. Glancing around, she noted that few, if any others noticed what she saw:

The man was, quite literally, glowing. Pulselike and steady, it was as if the earth itself was reviving the poor soul. Abruptly, the pulses stopped, and she ran forward. Ignoring the mutters of protests and the gasps of a few women, she rolled him over, brushing his long, silvery hair from his face. His left eye had a nasty scar, one that could never have been recieved from being caught in the net.

Shouts of protest became louder, and before she could react, another figure knelt beside her. The local sage, Ivonari, stared at the body, at the face, and at the scar. He also brushed more of the man's hair aside, revealing something on his arm.

Ivonari yelped, backpeddling as fast as he could. Terra turned to stare at him, wondering what in the name of the Elements had overcome him. Her puzzlement, and the quizzical whispers of the crowd were soon answered:

"No. No! It's coming! The end! The end of Weyard! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING!"

* * *

_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

Sloppy ending, but then, this idea IS based off of a game idea. Bound to have something generic, eh?

Feel free to provide comments in your reviews. I shall try to have the next chapter out soon, for as I am writing this, my eyes are hinting that I get in bed before they close.

Please read and review.

_MIKAA_


	3. A Time Forgotten, Part I

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - A Time Forgotten, Part I**_

* * *

So this was how it would end.

So fate had decided that he would die buried upon mountains upon mountains of rubble.

Not for the first, second, nor fourht time that very hour, Alex swore at his misfortune. Never had he imagined that the damned Wise One would be able to best him so. Never had he imagined that the damned rock, which had apparently saved Isaac and Garet years ago, would let him ride the summit of Mt. Aleph on it's trip into the heart of the world.

Never had he dreamed that the other damned mountains would collapse on top of him. And NEVER had he imagined that the rubble would fall in such a way for him to lay down and sit up with enough room to spare.

How ironic, that in what was apparently his last hours on this miserable lump of earth, that he would be able to get comfortable before death claimed him. Felix and Isaac would be lauging, along with Saturos, Menardi, and, probably, Karst and her thug.

Alex sighed at the thought of his old "allies." True, he did help them from loosing their quaint little village, and he did help them stabalize the elemental energy running through the world.

But that was about all that was shared in their goals.

He knew they desired conquest, knew that they wished to rule the whole of Weyard. He knew that they had no thirst for knowlege, no desire to learn of the world's origins.

Or of it's impending demise.

When the traveler who first told Alex of the so-called "Ascendents," a group devoted to keeping Weyard "above the world," he had a hard time keeping himself from informing Mia of the lunatic. Indeed, he had almost restrained the man, thinking that he was a danger to anything he went near.

But several things he said made sense: why, if the lighthouses were so advanced, was there no other technology that resembled them, or technology that could have even created them? What of a war that destroyed the technology, Alex countered. What war could destroy such and yet leave the four towers?

Alex admitted that, even if the elemental powers had shieled the massive pillars, there would be SOME signs of damage, and if the Lighthouses could stand for so long without signs of wear, any technology from them or that made them should have been easy to find.

Of course, this was not the only thing to keep Alex from truly believing the man. That was when the man took him on a trip, a quest to find his calling, he had told Mia, and in hindsight, it was a true statement.

The man showed him Gaia Falls from a distance, showing Alex the massive falls. Even the closest isle could barely see the edge of the falls, and, thanks to massive ammounts of mist, it was impossible to see what, if anything, was beyond the horizon. He offered to stabalize the waters around Gaia Falls to see if anything was below, but the man told him that it was a bad idea; many had said the same thing, yet never returned.

Then why, Alex asked, had no one teleported beyond the falls, then back again? The man stared at him, then told him that many had tried, but never had anyone managed to make it back. Whether it was a lack of contact with the Elements, the effects of falling so fast, or what they saw, he did not know. And neither had Alex wished to die trying to find out.

The man also told him of the Stone of Sages, the massive energy that gathers when the Lighthouses were lit. Supposedly, whoever held the power would also gain the knowlege needed to revive Weyard, as well as near-infinate power.

Alex wondered why one would need such power and knowlege to perform a task that a "simple lighting of a few beacons" could do. The man had then commited an act that few had done since: he smacked Alex to the ground.

Within his little "hole" in the rubble of Aleph, Alex remembered the tales of technology beneath the earth, of a man who, eons ago, managed to see the massive things that kept the world that was Weyard floating in the air above...something. That was the one thing that neither the wierd man nor any of the secret followers knew anything about.

And if Alex had any psynergy, he would gladly risk certain death to see for himself.

Glancing at the numerous assortments of injuries on his arms and legs, Alex had to ask himself why he was unable to utilize his psynergetic abilities. By all rights, even if the Wise One had delt him a serious blow and drained him, he should have been able to complete a simple task of healing a minor scar.

Cursing the name of the Wise One again, Alex sat near the wall, pulling his knees to his chest to rest his chin on. Without his psynergetic abilities to free him from this makeshift prison, he would have a hell of a time trying to survive until starvation claimed him. Assuming, of course, that the mounds of rubble above did not cave in on him in the first place.

He chuckled dryly; now he was thinking about how he was going to die. What a cheery mood he was in.

Before he could try to think of WHY his psynergy had drained so completely, a brilliant light filled the darkness of his private prison. Shielding his eyes, Alex was shocked when a small, frail hand gripped his shoulder, and a fieling of psynergy swallowing his being took over his senses. As his eyes adjusted to the brilliant light, he saw the verdent fields around him, the bright blue of the sky.

And the suprising figure of Sheba before him.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

As you might have noticed in the last chapter, I did not comment on reviews. It will not be for another chapter or so that I get around to writing comments, as I have little time while at home to write up comments without acess to the net.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as the new (yet probably predictable) wrinkles that I have added to the plot.

One think that a couple reviewers have noted, that I do wish to observe: several of you have voiced the theory that the silver-haired main in the previous chapter is Alex. Whether or not this is true, I will not say. However, I am suprised that so many people have begun to suggest such. I must have been quite predictable in my older stories...

_**MIKAA**_


	4. The Stranger's Name is ?

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Stranger's name is?**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, now we learn who the stranger is...or will we? Sit back and relax, as a few new wrinkles will come to light._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
_

* * *

Carrying fresh cloths, blankets, and some clothing, Terra tried to tune out the rubling of the villagers from the riverside. It had been a task of almost impossible scope to try to bring the stranger into the sanctum, and she was forced to grab what little supplies she could from within the sanctum; the villagers were paying unusually close attention to Ivonari's lectures today, and Terra could only wonder if she had somehow missed what was setting them all off.

She did not know if the man was truly as dangerous as Sage Ivonari was making him out to be, but if he was somehow related to the ending of the world, would not such a being not need a fisherman's net to escape the flow of a river? Would such a person need to be cared for?

And think what they will (and would), but she would not abandon her teachings just because the local sage suddenly brings up the apocalypse without a valid explination. She was taught to respect life, to heal the sick, and to embrace the lush world that life created. If she did learn that the man was responsible for the end of ends, she would try to reason with him, to prevent him from destroying everything.

But she would not be able to kill him. She could not even bring herself to eat meat, so strong was her love of life.

Entering the small room that she had placed him in, she stopped at the doorway to stare at him. Whatever psynergy he used earlier, it had not healed up the few bruises or scars he had suffered from his trip down the river. Though she had placed a blanked over his torso and legs earlier to keep him from catching any one of a dozen illnesses, she could tell that the injuries in those areas had not healed; if the herbal remidy and psynergy she had used on his hands had not worked, the rest of his wounds would not have healed.

What kind of being was this?

By the Elements, her healing arts should have made him look as good as new, and should have awakened him from his slumber. As it was, only the gentle rise and fall of his chest signified that he was even breathing; he did not even have a pulse.

What WAS he?

Still, she had heard of wierder things, and had even had to take care of a boy that somehow was part wolf. First she thought that he was some kind of rare, mystical werewolf, but werewolves changed during a full moon; the boy had been a man and wolf meshed together. Compared to that, the mystery laying on the cot before her was basic.

Setting the supplies on the ground, she knelt down and picked up a cloth. Gently applying her psynergetic abilites, she used the now-moist cloth to dab his forehead, taking care around his scar. She had noted it before, and noticed again as she carefully avoided the somehow fresh-looking violation of flesh. The scar was not a huge gash, but a finely cut jagged line across his left eye. But, even though it had seemingly healed, the depth of the wound, plus her training, indicated that whatever had caused the would should have taken out his eye.

Resting the cloth on the soft earth, she leaned forward, trying to get a more detailed look at the scar. Before she knew what had happened, something had spun her around, forcing her to stand up. Though she had not tried to scream, something felt as though it was covering her mouth. Her attempts to make sense of what was happening were cut short as she was pulled backwards, her body slamming into another body.

The man was doing this?

She tried to turn her head, to move her arms, but somehow, if it was him, he had incapacitated her, holding her either by psynergy or by means she did not know. Never had she heard of psynergy being used in such a way, or even so controlled. And what else could explain this?

Abruptly, whatever held her dissipated, and she stumbled forward, trying to catch her balance. Regaining her composure, and trying to look like she was not as frightened as she was, she turned to look at the stranger, and her eyes widened.

The man was standing, his eyes staring directly at her. And, in some way that she could not fathom, he had managed to get the clothes she had brought with her onto himself. And, oddly enough, his hair had through means unknown changed from a long, flowy style like hers to a shorter style.

Glancing back at his eyes, she noticed that he was studying her, almost as if he were sizing up an opponent or whether or not she was a danger to his being. As if her thought had pulled a lever in his mind, he spoke, "Where?"

Taken aback by the bluntness yet gentleness of his tone, Terra had to strugle to answer: "Ima."

He continued to stare at her, acting very simmilar to the "nulmans" that Tolbabi used. "Ima. Also known as the City of Mia. Population cira plus Two hundred fifty-two years post-Bibidi, Tolbibi scale approximately nintey-five." Even though she knew he was staring at her, Terra could not help but feel that his gaze grew even more intense. "Terra, desendent of Mia and Felix, saviors of Weyard. You will come with me."

Before she could answer his bizzare (yet somehow friendly) statement, a burst of psynergy wrapped around her waist, pulling her as he walked out of the room, and towards the sanctum's entrance. Hopeing to somehow stop him before the villagers were given a reason to kill him, she opened her mouth to ask him to stop, before freezing, realizing she did not know his name.

And come to think of it, how did he know HER?

"Hey! Stop! I'll do anything, but you don't have to drag me!" She bit her lower lip, hoping for a reply. Hopefully he would not know that it was only a twist of a truth, an act that she knew would take several hours of praying and begging of forgiveness to rectify. "Please!"

Abruptly, he stopped, less than a meter from the door. The psynergetic bonds around her body dissipated, and with shock all over her face, she stared at him, wondering what she had said to cause him to stop. Silence greeted her puzzlement, and for a second, she thought he would turn around and go on, with or without her.

"Why would you go when you know not where it is you go?"

She still could not believe how soft his voice was, even when it spoke in such a forced way. "I...I..." Why WOULD she go along without knowing?

"I...If you told me why, I might be willing to go with you," she managed, hoping he would not force her out the door again. Yet there was silence again, except for the still-audible sound of the villagers muffled by the walls.

"No time."

Terra stared at the man, and decided to gamble, hoping she was right, "how about you tell me on the way?"

"Agreeable."

Allowing her face to show a smile, she walked past him towards the door, opening it. "Just walk where you need to go, and I will follow." She tried to keep her smile on her face, and fought the urge to close her eyes from the brilliance of the sun, hoping to keep whatever trust he was going on to allow her to roam free.

The minute he stepped out the door, something flew past her head, smashing against the wall beyond the doors. To her horror, a group of villagers, armed with whatever they could find, were approaching. Worse yet, off on the horizon, she could make out the unmistakable sign of a caravan, a flag flying to symbolize it's ownership.

The Tolbibi Empire's troops were coming, and wherever they went, death followed.

* * *

_End of Chapter 4_

* * *

Well, that should tick a few people off... At any rate, several new wrinkles have been raised, and before anyone asks what a "nulman" is, wait for it - it will be explained soon.

Unfortunately, I do not have the time to write up a commentary to the reviews, and will try to get to that next time.

Hope you enjoyed this fic, and please review and leave your thoughts.

_MIKAA_


	5. Indescribable Power

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Indescribable Power_**

* * *

_Author's Note: Disclaimer in Chapter 1, hope you enjoy, Mikaa rules the world, I think we all get the picture._

_I must bring up some bad news: due to circumstances beyond my control, I will NO LONGER BE ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. I do not have the time to micromanage flame reviews that are completely devoid of intelligence and have no relation to the plot. Give a big round of applause to Anti-Gone, folks. He's pushed me too far._

I MIGHT accept anonymous reviews again at a later date, but for now, I will no longer accept them.

I do hope you enjoy, and remember to review when you finish.

* * *

Marching in formation towards the insignficiant town of Ima, Colonel Yul observed his troops from his mobile command post. Though the Tolbibi Empire had the technology to make a small command chair and table that could be moved with the barest of psynergy, they had yet to come up with anything that could replace his troops's power and loyalty.

Well, maybe the nulmen might best them in sheer power, but they had no real allegiance except to whoever was controlling them. Yul frowned with disgust; he remember seeing the damneded things during a brief campaign in southern Godnowa, and his recommendation that they be eliminated immediately were ignored in favor of their results.

Thankfully, the Imperial Military Council was allowing him to march on Ima with his own pic of troops. A small, secluded town in a pacifist-dominated territory, and all he had to do was to subdue and capture one man and the local caretaker of the Savior Statue in the area. Yul did not get to the rank of Colonel by questioning orders, though he had to wonder why Tolbibi was so intent on collecting the caretakers of the statues. Even Rivas had been taken into custody, or under the Imperial protection, claimed the IMC.

Returning his thoughts to the forthcoming attack, he briefly considered ordering his troops to level the place. His orders were specific in that a silver-haired man with the mark of the Silent Saviors was to be apprehended alive, and the local healer, which the informant had described as a goddess in Imilian pesant rags.

Yul noted that there were two unusually large concentrations of village residents, both of which seemed quite roudy. One was towards the river, being egged on by Ivonari, the IMC's plant in the village, while the other seemed to be heading towards what appeared to be a sanctum.

As fate would have it, the door opened, and to Yul's mild suprise, his quarry appeared, the man acting as though he was shielding the young madien. Had it not been for the Imilian style of tacky clothing, she would have indeed been quite attractive.

The shouts of the villagers broke Yul out of his primal desires, and his attention was drawn to the mob, noting how they were preparing for a rush. Unwilling to let his prey be so easily removed from him, he signaled his lieutenant to send a small squad ahead to take care of the villagers.

Resting back, he watched as the villagers reacted with shock and horror as they were mowed down by his men, swords slashing, villagers screaming, psynergy overpowering. It was not the most complex battle they had ever fought, but it was always nice to watch trained men fight as they were taught.

Sparing a moment to stare at the goddess, what was her name in the report? Terra? Yul noted the sheer look of horror on her face, recalling that she was a healer. Why was it that healers had such a big issue with death? Only the strong should survive; the weak only serve to amuse the strong.

Then all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere, a brilliant lash of psynergy appeared, mowing down over half of the squad he sent forward, taking with it the few remaining villagers and chunks of a building. Tracing the source of the attack, he was not suprised when it's owner turned out to be the man they were supposed to capture.

Making a signal with his hands to the remaining troups, Yul watched as they marched forward towards the man. He knew instinctively from experiance that those with that much control over psynergy were near-impossible to apprehend without killing the controller, but he had confidence that-

Yul never saw it coming. A massive force of psynergy engulfed half of his entire remaining forces, missing himself by only a fraction of a hair. Knocked backwards, Yul rose, ignoring the smoldering hulk that had been his ride, and drew his sword. Never mind that the man was suddenly attacking his men with close-range attacks of a kind Yul couldn't see; Nobody, NOBODY killed this many good men so easily without Yul taking him out.

Sprinting forward so as to try to size his foe up, Yul noticed that the bastard had somehow forged twin blades from pure psynergy, an ability that even the most powerful Adepts in Tolbibi's heart had not yet acomplished for actual combat. His fear distracting him for a moment, Yul backpeddled, narrowly dodging a slash as it cut through the soldier before him, clearing the way so that he could see his foe up close.

The man wore Imilian healer clothes, though nothing as elaborate as the trash the girl wore. His hair was indeed silver, and his arm did bear the mark of the Silent Saviors. But if this man was the one IMC wanted...

He lept backwards, avoiding the fate that had slain so many of his own men. There was no way to fight something this powerful, not without enough sages to distract him into an opening. And his sages...

Yul cursed as he saw their remains, and turned to look for Ivonari, only to see the man dead, lying amongst a dozen other bodies of villagers. Swearing, Yul shouted a gruff howl, backing a few hops away before turning about and fleeing from the strange opponent. Yul knew there would be hell to pay for THIS disaster, but there was no way in the name of the Elements that he would kill himself to catch what obviously could not be caught.

Glancing back in expectation of being slain, Yul noted the girl gripping the arm of the murderous man. Though they were inaudible and he was moving fast enough to barely see them, it was obvious that she had asked him to stop the killing.

For the first time in his life, Yul was thankful for a healer during a battle.

* * *

A short chapter, but it gets the message across. Another chapter is in the works, so keep an ear out! Please remember to review!

_**Mikaa**_


	6. A Wolf in the Fold

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: A Wolf in the Fold_**

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Be sure to reread the previous chapters once in a while to make sure you are up to speed, as I will be having a few hints of things to come..._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1._

* * *

Kneeling behind a tree at the very edge of what was mere seconds ago Ima, Inubaka leaned slightly to stare at the two surviors. When the mass of soldiers began their charge, he had almost lept out himself, given that he owed Terra a Life Dept for when she saved him. 

But he had hesitated, and was thanking whatever supreme beings there were for his pause. That strange man next to Terra had promptly wasted almost an entire legion of Tolbibi elite fighters, and had even sent what had looked like the commander fleeing. Of course, he had also wasted the whole village, save for maybe a few stray ruined buildings, the sanctum, and the Statue of Mai.

And, Inubaka thought to himself, had it not been for Terra pleading with him, he would have kept on attacking the soldiers as they fled.

Turning his focus to the two standing figures, he watched as the mysterious being turned to look down at Terra, listening to her. "Why did you kill them all?"

"They wished ill upon us. One must survive." It might have been his imagination, but Inubaka thought that statement rather cold, even compared to the death threats he himself had recieved.

"That doesn't justify killing them all! You could have injured them, confused them, slowed them down... You... Didn't have to kill!" Terra broke out into a fit of tears, and the man just stared at her. Just STARED at her! Had he not seen the power behind that blank look, Inubaka would have charged him for upsetting Terra.

Before he could think of a way to avenge the wrongs inflicted on Terra, Inubaka stared in shock: the man walked over to a pile of what had once been living men. His hands stretched outwards, a light glow engulfed the remains. Slowly, the mass of energy raised the various forms above the ground, and, to Inubaka's shock, the earth opened just below them. Slowly, the bodies and remains were lowered, and the earth closed, looking for all intent and purposes like it had before the battle. No blood, no bodies, not even a scrap of metal or cloth.

Inubaka could only stare, mouth agape in shock.

The man turned to Terra, walked towards her, one arm extended. With a gentleness one would not have expected with the events mere minutes before, he gently aided her to her feet and wispered something that, had it not been for the wolf in him, Inubaka would never have heard it:

"Terra of Clan Mia, would you please forgive my sins and assist these poor souls into the beyond?"

Inubaka could not believe what he was hearing; the damn fool wanted her forgiveness? One look at the remaining bodies alongside the river and near some sort of metal contstruct were still littered about, and he buried a small few and wanted FORGIVENESS?

"By the Clan of Mai, you are forgiven." Even as Terra stood and moved to pray to the Elements, Inubaka could see the man wince as she spoke. Was it because she said "Mai?" As far as he knew, Inubaka did not know of anyone in Ima or Terra's past named Mia that had been famous. Unless the guy had somehow confused Mai, but that couldn't be it.

Just as she knelt down, Terra let out a yelp as part of a collapsed building started to rise, pieces falling off the sides. Inubaka sought to move, but the almost-instantanious movements of the stranger to her side put him in his place. Before anyone knew what was happening, a voice filled the air:

"A little help here?"

Given the looks on Terra and the stranger's face, they shared Inubaka's puzzlement over how anyone would ask for assistance after an army entered town and the whole population was wasted. Or was it?

Noting how Terra placed her hand on the man's chest to keep him from accidentally killing another, the half-wolf watched Terra walk to the ruins, gently raising up a chunk of the building. Shortly after she moved a few more pieces, the man with the eye scar moved to assist her, and the form of a man could be viewed from the ruins.

"Meitei, how did you get stuck in here!"

As the man was aided to his feet, Inubaka observed the individual. An older man, ratted clothes that were obviously worn out before the building collapsed, and stinking of alcohol at even this distance, Inubaka wondered how a drunk, of all people, had managed to survive the devestation.

"I vas sleep'n 'n th' ba'k, whe' I heard the peo'le runn' outta door. I took a ch'ce an' got me a drink in th' cell'r. Nex' I knew, the r'f cam' dwn."

Terra turned to look at her apparent friend, then back at the drunk, a gentle aura of psynergy healing his wounds. He watched as the healer and impossibly powerful man aided a pathetic drunk towards the sanctum, wondering what they would do now. Before he could think any further, he saw the wierd man turn his head. Not much, but enough that Inubaka was able to make eye contact.

And know that he had been spotted.

* * *

A short chap, this one was meant as a means to introduce Inubaka and Meitei. In case you couldn't tell, Inubaka is a Japingrish cobbling of the Japanese words "dog" and "idiot," while "meitei" is from the Japanese word "drunk." I'm pretty sure the latter is also a drink, but my dictionary said drunk, and it works. And yes, he's called that for a reason, folks. 

At any rate, I'll see about getting to work on chap 7, and expect Part 2 of A Time Forgotten to appear in the near future...

Please read and review!

_**Mikaa**_


	7. And His Name Is !

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - And His Name Is - - - - - - -**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Hm, could it be that the mysterious man get's his name now? Since I said it that way, you're probably thinking that I won't. Then again, since I said THAT right after, you probably now think that I will, but think that I won't because you knew that I would follow the second sentence with this sentence, but then you realized that I will just move on to the story now that you are probably getting tired of this._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1._

* * *

Within the sanctum, Terra tried to stiffle a yawn as she sat down on a bench near the entrance. The last three hours had been full of healing Meitei's wounds, burying the dead and dismembered, and trying to figure out what in the name of Mai made her friend, if she could call him that, say what he did. Or for that matter, why he said it. 

She had been to stunned by what he said, and replied only as she could by reflex alone. Burying those remains was one thing, but turning around, and asking forgiveness, and actually MEANING it? Terra had learned long ago how to tell sincerity from both voice and eye contact, and the fact that he had passed at both stunned her.

Possibly even more stunning was that he had not tried to rush her off after what had happened. After killing so many and destroying so much, she had expected him to lasso her in psynergy and drag her off. Yet he had not done so. What kept him from doing what he was ready to do before?

The soft noise of a side-door opening drew her back to reality, and she saw him walk towards her, his robes now one of a male healer. Not dissimillar fro hers, with the exception of being more form-fitting and not as ragged as the clothes she had lent him before. Oddly, his hair was slightly longer now, reachng to about mid-way below his neck.

She watched as he moved to sit next to her, and she made no move to stop him. They sat in silence for a time, both staring ahead, though their minds were elsewhere. Terra knew that he apparently needed her for something, and those Tolbibi soldiers were obviously in the area, probably looking for either her or him, given how the few that got close handled their weapons. What was so important about her?

She cast a sideways glance at him, knowing why anyone would want to capture him. As powerful as he was, Terra was suprised that she had never heard of him, if only from traveler tales or merchants passing through. If there was another reason they wanted him, it was beyond her. Even his name was beyond her grasp.

"Satsu."

Blinking, Terra almost jumped at the sudden sound in the sanctum. Turning to give him her full attention, she stared at his face, wondering why he did not return her gaze. Puzzled, she ask, "What?"

"My name," he replied, his tone oddly warmer and more emotional, almost moreso than when he begged for forgiveness. "Satsu. You were wanting to know my name, were you not?"

She nodded dumbly, wondering if he had somehow read her mind. Given how powerful an Adept he was, it was not an impossibility. "Yes, I was." She paused, wondering what to say next. "Where were you wanting to take me?"

For some reason, his brows furrowed, his features tightened, and he frowned. "We need you to assist us in acessing the World's Heart to keep Weyard afloat."

Hearing that the world was floating in the sky was not an unheard of legend to Terra, but it was more of a myth than a reality. To think that someone so powerful and so beautiful had said such to her.

Did she just think that!

Blinking and trying to keep her mind focused, she pursed her lips questioningly. She wanted to know what this "World's Heart" was, but there was something else bothering her, "Why do you need ME?"

This time, he turned to stare at her, his eyes, his features, his whole body seemed to be filled with a sudden happiness, a surge of strength. Or maybe Terra was reading more into his change in posture than was necessary. "We need an Adept aligned completely to one of the four elements to open the door. They also need to be immensely strong in their element, as well."

She forced a smile, trying to be friendly and keep her awkward feelings to herself, "So besides me and you, who else do we need?"

She was stunned when he smiled and...laughed? This man, Satsu, the man who was acting like a puppet, who killed dozens of people, who was so attractive and so deadly, was laughing at her question?

"Sadly, you are the only adept we have found alive of sufficient power needed to open the door for your element. Most of our other leads have either been killed or captured by the Tolbibi Empire, or by the Ascendency."

"Wait." Terra shook her head, trying to clear it. "The Tolbibi Empire, I can see where they would do such, but what in the name of Mai is the Ascendancy?"

"Mia. And the Ascendancy is-"

She placed one of her hands on his arm, pausing him in mid-sentence, "Why do you keep saying 'Mia?' My ancestor was named Mai, and the Savior of Imilian-birth was named Mai."

He raised his eyebrows, apparently amused at her puzzlement. Now why would he-

"Perhaps the tales have been altered through time, but the savior from Imil that assisted in lighting the Elemental Lighthouses was named Mia."

This time, Terra's brow furrowed, "What makes you so sure?"

"The Silent Saviors have detailed archives, and I..." He cut himself off, and looked away, almost as if he was trying to forget something painful. Or to remember what it was he was going to say. Or that he heard something. Whatever it was, Terra was too puzzled to understand.

Abruptly, he rose, taking her hand in his, "We do need to be on the move. Without the Command Chair, the retreating soldiers will take about two days to reach the nearest Tolbibi Sage, and we will need at least that long to get to a ship to take us to a safe place."

Terra thought of asking Satsu of why he did not tell her more, but decided that it would be unkind to force potentially painful thoughts from an unwilling person. Though she did have to admit, he couldn't tell her that much and not believe that she was suspicious. Nodding her head, she stood, taking his hand, "Where do we go?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 7**_

* * *

Again, in case you don't get the reference of the name, Satsu is, again, another Japanese word. Amusingly, there are at least SIX seperate definitions of the word in my dictionary, but the one I am using means, and I quote, "kill, murder, butcher, slice off, split, diminish." Take that as you will. 

Please read and review, as I do like to know what you, the reader thinks.

_**Mikaa**_


	8. A Time Forgotten, Part II

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard

* * *

_Chapter 8: A Time Forgotten, Part II

* * *

_**

_Author's Note: Sorry bout the late chap, but life has been quite hectic of late, what with sis's graduation and finals and all... Hope you enjoy this chapter, as I will add even more wrinkles, and maybe one or two of you out there MIGHT guess at what is to come..._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

_

Alex silently swore as he trudged through the shin-deep piles of snow that had accumulated since the local winter set-in. Even in Imil the snow never got this high, or at least he never remembered it getting so high. With the world shrinking up (or so the common theory went), the weather might have changed.

Of course, what did he know? After the Ascendents looped him in, things he had taken for granted seemed so different.

Behind him, he audibily heard Sheba curse at the snow, which was up just above her knees due to her small stature. He had told Sheba that he was going to find Isaac and gain the Mars-charmed energy that the Wise One had bestowed upon the blonde Valean, and use the powers he would gain to save the world.

To his suprise, Sheba had not asked more than that. If anything, she seemed to be supportive of his plan. Alex did not know why she was following him or why she was so willing to see him gain power, but he was not about to make a foe out of the sole person on the planet that would help him. Not like the Ascendents would risk their lives to help him; he was one of only a handful of Adepts in the whole sect.

Placing a hand on a frost-coated tree, Alex paused to let Sheba catch up, his policy being to treat allies nicely after the fiasco with Karst and Agatio upon the Jupiter Lighthouse. Besides, he'd probably run into either Jenna or Mia, and he might have a SLIGHTLY better chance of earning their trust back if he treated Sheba nicely after he obtained the energy from Isaac.

Assuming, of course, that the transfer did not kill the Venusian flat out.

And nevermind how he was supposed to gain the energy; he did not have the slightest clue how to take the energy passed on to another, as the Ascendents had no record of it. Then again, Alex mused, how the Ascendents even thought that he would get the power, let alone get the Stone of Sages, he did not know. That he had gained "infinite power" at the expense of using his psynergy was not exactly what Alex had hoped for, or expected.

Sighing yet again for the countless time, he glanced back at Sheba, and privately wondered why she was even bothering to help him. Though he told her it was none of his business, he was growing weary of her presence, especially that wierd sense in the back of his skull. He was not sensing psynergy, but he could not help but SENSE something in the base of his neck.

Turning forward, he martched through the snow, and wrapped his hand around Isaac's throat.

The hell?

Blinking, Alex tried to gather his thoughts. Just a second ago, he was in the middle of a forest with Sheba, but now he had Isaac by the throat, holding him above the ground. His vision saw Sheba holding Jenna, Mia, and Felix via some kind of energy field, but how had he suddenly-

"SHEBA."

Blinking, Alex looked up, still holding Isaac for whatever reason; his body would not allow him to move. To his horror, the Wise One descended, its gaze fixated upon Sheba, not him. What in the name of Mercury was happening?

"What do you want, you pathetic obstacle?"

Apparently, thought Alex, Sheba was thinking herself strong enough to bear the Wise One's wrath. If Alex had any thought to THAT, she should have been running by now.

"SHEBA, YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE STARTING."

"Let me think, Stone Man. Using Alex to release Jupiter's might and return the exiled Anemians to Weyard, allowing the world to return to it's rightful owners?"

Alex blinked. Since when did Sheba ever give two-pieces about Anemos? He never recalled her being so dedicated to them, only interested in her origins. Unless, her origins were-

"SHEBA, YOU KNOW NOT WHAT YOU ARE-"

Alex's focus was broken when Isaac shouted, and a flash of energy wrapped itself around Alex's body, pouring wave after wave of sheer pain into his being. For a brief moment, Alex could almost feel the flesh melting off of his being, of his being being dissolved. The only thing he could feel was-

His thoughts severed from his body; only the urge to see Mia, Felix, and Jenna safe kept him thinking. Looking along his- was that his arm? It looked dreadfully differient, far longer and more muscular. Releasing his grip on whatever he had in his massive hands, he looked down, noting his nude state, his rediculously muscular figure, his hands noting his finely cared hair. He started to glance up-

and saw the crumpled, withered figure of Isaac, his body not even vaguely resembling a man's form. Turning to look at the others, Sheba's face was one of pure bliss, and the aura of psynergy radiated from her form, with an intensity that he had never seen her use before.

Before he could look towards Felix and the others, he stared in shock as Sheba's face went from an evil, perverse smile, to a look of absolute distain, loathing, hate. Evil itself flowed from her gaze, and a sudden burst of lightning lashed out from one of her hands. Alex raised his arms, wishing he had some psynergy to deflect the blast.

To his shock, the Wise One appeared in the line of fire, almost absorbing the energy that Sheba radiated. A lash of energy struck Alex, but before he could even ponder why he did not feel pain, a brilliant bolt of energy travedled along the lightning, firing back to throw Sheba back and to enwrap the Wise One. Alex had no way to figure out how to control the energy, and he had no way of moving to avoid the brilliant flash of energy that was the Wise One before it engulfed him.

And though the world grew bright, then dark, Alex could not help but wonder; not what had happened to him, or the Wise One: somehow, though he could not think it then, he KNEW what had happened. But one thing kept nagging at him:

Why had Sheba acted so?

* * *

_There's a mind-bending chap. A bit obvious in some areas inso far as where I'm going with some, but there are a dozen areas that are given light here. And before anyone asks, Alex is connected to another character in this fic, but there are a FEW things that have yet to happen._

_And nevermind Sheba's sudden change in attitude, folks; Remember, this is the Mikaa. I have a reason for everything. Just like I have an oversized Ego. But you had to know this, right?_

_No?_

_Oh well. Thanks to all for the reviews I have recieved thus far, and thanks for reading this work. In hindsight over my current outline, this fic is the ultimate expression of a plot curve that I have been trying to work with ever since my first fic._

_Oh, I'm boring you now, am I? Oh well._

_Please **read and review**, and I hope you understand that I am glad that you are enjoying this fic._

_**Mikaa**_


	9. The Lord of Tolbibi and his Mistress

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Lord of Tolbibi and his Mistress**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you loyal readers enjoyed the last chapter and the curveballs I threw, and I am looking forward to what you think of this addition, which adds even more curves. Also, I would like to observe that this chapter is very kin to an old concept I had for an RPG conversation that takes place in a cut-scene. Enjoy and review!_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

* * *

Nevo sighed, streatching as he entered the luxurious chambers that practically spoke of his status. Being the Lord of Tolbibi, his room was laced with silver-engraving along gold-encrusted walls, furnature, even the floor.

And never mind the comfort the chairs, bed, and clothes offered. Long before Nevo's great, great, great, great grandfather was born, the town of Xian had long since been annexed by the Empire, and his ancestors had been carting the loads upon loads of silk to provide the rich with comfort.

How ironic, him whose family until a year ago had never risen above grunt work in the army, had become the leader of the largest empire in the whole existance of Weyard. Or since the Anemian rule, according to his "ally."

Ally. Nevo scoffed at that thought. She may think that she controlled him, but he did not bow to some woman, especially one that led the Ascendents. He remembered that she promised to "allow" him to rise rapidly through the political chain in exchange for replacing the entire army with "nulmen." He was not particularly crazy about replacing loyal, potentially useful political allies with soul-less creatures that were controlled by useless Jupiter Adepts.

Course, he never told her that. What did he care for some absurd cult seeking to return Anemos to the whole of Weyard? He was more concerned with the hunt for the rumored Inubal tribes said to reside somewhere within the Leminian Confederacy. If his source was correct, they represented a grave threat to allowing his "mistress" to suceed in returning Anemos. Though he could care less about her sucess, he saw hunting them as a significant challenge. The damned "wolf men," as some rumors called them, were not of the same breed as the "werewolf" tribes that Bibidi slew centuries ago, with the ability to change physical shape. No, the damned Inubals were bipedal men-like canines, rumored to be protected by the Lemurian Confederacy's inner council. The fact that Tolbibi's largest and most powerful rival was able to keep such an anomaly hidden from his "ally" was one thing, but the leader of the world's largest empire? Heresay!

Opening a drawer, Nevo removed a small doll from beneath some cloths and rags. The doll was dressed much in the same way as the Lerrans did ages ago, just prior to when the then-Tolbi Empire conqured some town called Lalivero. The doll's mop of blonde hair was actually an intricate lacing of psynergetic crystals meshed into the fabric. While the crystals themselves were hardly a rarity as in the early days of the empire and not exactly a rare commodity, these crystals had a unique purpose:

They allowed him instant communication with his so-called ally.

Patting the dolls head as one might a dogs or a cat, Nevo watched the now-familiar violet glow of the doll's eyes bathe the room in an odd mixture of gold and purple. Odd that two color symbols of royalty could somehow give off a reddish glow.

"What?"

Frowning, Nevo ignored the femmanine voice's arrogance, deciding to play nice - for now. "I have recieved word that Yul's troops have reached Ima," a brief pause as he swallowed his thoughts, "as ordered."

A pause, one that was a deliberate attempt to test him, he had learned early on. "Has there been any word on the mission's sucess?"

He winced at the tone in her voice, of the genuine lack of care for the well-being of one of the best military minds in the whole army. "No, not that I would expect any from what you told me of the quarry. Yul is far more powerful than any of my-"

"Shut up, just shut up. You are not one to even BEGIN to speculate on what the "quarry" can do. He and I have been fighting for a time long before your family line was even concieved."

Every time Nevo talked to the leader of the Ascendents, she always implied that she was infinately older than he was, and he always dismissed it as her meager way of trying to sound spooky. He was as phased by that as he was by the rumors that a coup was being plotted against him.

"It is a fair guess that, even if Yul survived the battle, it would not be for long. And if he failed, well, it is of no consequence. And before you even THINK it, he was a problem waiting to happen, Nevo. He and that whench of his were plotting against you from the start."

For the briefest of time, Nevo considered smashing the damned doll, furious that this...inhuman trash would degrade his best soldier so. Damned if he cared that some slave girl was conspiring against him; Annetia hated him, that was a fact. The whore had been raised in the slave chambers of the Collosio, until Yul had taken her into his care. Nevo was not crazy about the idea, but given Yul's status, it was tolerated.

Yet where did this animal get the gall to insult his best soldier so?

"Annetia aside, I will inform you when I hear results of the battle."

"Assuming you even find their bodies." Another pause, this one fixated on Nevo's irritation with the woman's lack of care for life. And Nevo knew it, knew she knew what she was doing. Moving to his bed, Nevo pondered for the first time that day if he had gotten in over his head.

"Sheba out."

* * *

_Bit of a mind-bender here, plus some insight into Yul's character, and the "nulmen," which will play a wee bit of a key role in the near future._

_Did I also mention that it was a bit predictable? But then, if you read any of my works and used your brains, you KNEW this would happen..._

_Be sure to review your thoughts, as I am motivated by reviews and feedback. That, and it gives me something to read when I am thinking of what to do and while I seek to find time to write thi-_

_Wait, who cares about me? You just want the next chapter._

_Please **read and review**._

_**Mikaa**_


	10. Satsu's Inner Thoughts

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard

* * *

_Chapter 10 - Satsu's Inner Thoughts_**

* * *

_Author's Note: Me thinketh that the last chapter raised more eyebrows than I predicted. I do hope that you realize that you who must know how Sheba (assuming, of course, it is the Sheba we all know and love/hate) is in the Ascendancy have been hooked by my claws and will be forced to continue reading the whole story._

_Or maybe I'm being over-dramatic and too hopeful. Though I do want to thank the reviewers, though; I was suprised to post this fic and get so many reviews back in twenty-four hours. This fic is far more popular than I thought it would be._

_And since you are probably more intent on what Satsu's mind is thinking, I would like to give fair warning in advance (to the two of you who actually read these notes): expect more thinking, and expect a few...twists... Also, don't make hasty assumptions, as things may not be what they seem..._

_Now you must ask if I am serious, or if I'm teasing you. Which is it? I'll let you think that over._

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

_

He stood on the bridge of the _Hamanotra_, surveying the seemingly endless expanse of the eastern seas, as seemingly endless as time itself seemed. In a short time, they would arrive within the so-called "Dominion of Free Traders," a loose alliance of merchants, pirates, thieves, thugs, and most other forms of low-lifes, based on what was once known as Atteka, as well as numerous hidings and centers of trade in southern old Gondowan. He chuckled as he recalled the Contigian's slow realization to the subtle take-over of their ancestrial homes, almost running them out, had their Adepts not used knowlege gained at the Lighthouse to keep a small plot for themselves.

Sighing, he made his way down a short flight of stairs onto the main area of the boat. At night, the "main deck" was about as devoid of life as he had been mere days before. Sitting down atop a crate marked "Elements," yet another sigh fled his lungs.

Shaking his head, he gathered his thoughts. "Sigh fleeing his lungs" indeed. Long ago, maybe he would have still believed that he had a body, that the only difference in him was his mind and abilities. It had taken what seemed mere hours to realize that he was no longer as he was, yet he had realized just how much time had taken when he met Mai.

After realizing he could control his new gift of shifting into some other form of Elemental energy, he had taken the occasional leave of the limits of the physical being and enjoyed the freedom, the pleasure, the insatiable enjoyment of existing as the psynergy that coursed through him, existing as nothing more than a being of pure thought and creation. Almost like a god, it was.

For a time, however long it was, he knew not, all the cares of the world escaped his attention; Everyone he had known had become mere memories or myths. The rejuvination of Weyard's "soul" was considered a fairy tale by many, and he could no longer face this shell of a world, a world that would soon find itself obliterated when it collided at high speeds with its origins.

At some point, he realized the events that had created Weyard, and why it was falling. Allowing his physical apparation to lean against the crate behind him, he turned his attention to the war, the devestation, the imminant doom of all life. Ironic that the war was fought three-ways: there were the humans, of course, the ancient ancestors to those living on Weyard; the Tousui, a race of beings believing themselves to be superior to other life, that all other life should serve them; third was not even a natural race: the Rihatsu were living things, but made of inorganic objects, like stone and ore. He somehow KNEW of these lifeforms, knew that they still existed below, knew that the war fought was one so ancient that no one even knew how long ago it was that they first realized they forgot why the were taking orders to fight.

And yet, though he knew all of these things, he could not go down there. He could not travel down there via his physical form; even using psynergy to control his discent, the distance was too great, even for his abilities, and his physical shell would shatter, and he would be unmade. Nor could he leave as his psynergetic form; try as he might (and did), he could only travel so-far from Weyard before he began to disintegrate, only to reform once he was near Weyard again. Why he was bound so to the massive rock he did not know, and would never know.

Assuming, of course, that his answers were not in the Heart of Weyard.

When he was the creature known as Alex, he heard tales of the Heart, of the wealth of knowlege and information stored within. Tall tales of cures for disease, infinate lifespans, the abilities to create life itself; all these, and more, were said to be contained within the heart of the world.

But once the mortal being Alex was engulfed by raw psynergy, he was born, and he dismissed any of the legends that would entice lesser creatures into hunting for the secret entrance into nervanah.

Had he had his way, he would never have bothered returning to physical form, to allow himself to interact with the mortal world and experiance time and life as they knew it. But then, for reasons he still was unsure of, he was attacked, his being shrinking and fading out of existance. In respose, he returned to a mortal form, and saw her. Somehow, she had been transformed as he had, yet how had she done so and eluded his notice?

At the instant she formed, two other forms materialized, both of which were forms that he recognized from when he was Alex. One looked like the Venusian Felix, the other like the woman Jenna; both attacked the one who might have once been called Sheba with abilities that were far beyond any mortal on the planet, and even beyond his abilities as he was in either form.

Suprisingly, she managed to thwart their actions, and almost ended "Felix's" existance, had he not interviened. He shielded them with an aura from his body, reversing her own attack upon her. She seemingly dissapeared, but he knew that such a foe would not simply vanish. He looked for the two others, but they were long gone, leaving him in his physical shell, wondering what had transpired.

It had not taken long before he learned that she was seeking to return an ancient evil to the world, an evil that was, ironically, responsible for the suffering of all in the worlds, both Weyard and the world below. How or why they were, or how he even knew this, he could not recollect. Yet he sought to protect the world of Weyard, not from its own doings, but from what she sought to do.

Which meant that he would have to find a way to return Weyard to its origins, where efforts could be made to ward off the ancient floating object known as Anemos.

After forming the "Silent Saviors" and making alliances with select organizations and mortal individuals, he began his search for adepts with enough power to open the entryway into the Heart of Weyard.

Within mere mortal seconds of that thought, he found himself aiding the two from earlier against her, with "history" repeating itself. Before the two could flee, he conveyed his thoughts, of how to stop her. The agreement was such: he would seek out the others to help open the gate, "Felix" would conceal his actions as was possible from her, while "Jenna" would guard "Felix," to ensure that the protection stayed in place.

And what happened as they vanished? She attacked him from behind, rendering him unconcious. Not even with all his powers could he have broken out of that transe, and had it not been for the healer Terra, he might have found himself unmade by the dangers of the physical world.

Terra. The mortal creature - a woman - stirred him in ways he had not felt since his transformation. She was intelligent, even if her knowlege of the old was mirred by the physical limits of time; she was kind and polite, a rare trait, one that her bloodline was notable for; she was beautiful, even to a being who had no real use for beauty.

He had known who she was when he became aware again, knew that she meant him no harm, nor would she ever bring herself to harm him; he knew it. Yet something within the depths of his mind, an almost primal instinct, sought to keep her near him, more for her own protection than to keep her from harming him. He recalled talking with her, could tell she was intoxicated by him, by his mere presence. He knew such a thing had never happened to him before, at least not so honestly; many other mortal women in his short time among the physical sought his company, but always with some kind of alternate goal behind their lusts; Terra had no such goal.

He found himself wishing he could just let her be, to go on without disturbing her life with the things to come. Or with him in her life, even. But she was needed for the opening of the door, and she had to come with him.

And then the local creatures sought to do him harm, even harm her who wished only peace and life. His anger alone was almost enough to slay them were they stood, but then other creatures began the slaughter for him, clad in what might have been protective gear, he ended their existances swiftly and quickly; within seconds, the survivors fled, and he would be able to continue-

except that he found Terra clinging to his appendage, begging him to stop the killing. He had no ill to attack those that were fleeing or not posing a threat; why else had he not slain the half-wolfman/half human or the creature whose mind was intoxicated by some beverage? Yet she believed he would have, and pleaded him to stop. He tried explaining his actions, but his efforts could not break past her anguish and devestation at seeing so many mortals wiped out of existance, or slaughtered so.

By all rights, he should not have given a damn what a mortal thought of him. He was far superior to these lesser creatures; how dare she try to have him explain himself to her! These thoughts clashed with those seeking to comfort her, to ease her pain, wanting to care for her. What was this that infected him, this wish to protect and comfort her, to earn her approval? He did not need it, and if he did, why not make her like him with his abilities?

He then did something that startled all around him, and even himself: he opened the earth and buried the dead, even though some did not deserve a burial. After doing that, he even asked her to forgive his actions, even so far as to ask her as a peon would ask a divine spirit to forgive an unforgivable act. Why was he, a being far above these mortal insects, begging one to forgive him? He half expected her to shove him away, to try to rid her mind of his presence.

Yet she forgave him, accepted his begging. Why she did that, why she forgave someone who had commited such a breach of her own beliefs and teachings, he did not know. He also pondered why he bothered to help the drunken thing called Meitei out of the rubble, given that his choice of consumables would lead to his demise within a short time, as far as he himself thought of time.

Once he had helped Terra aid Meitei, he left the hole in the earth, claiming to give her some privacy as she freshened up. His mind attacked himself for that excuse; why had he even THOUGHT of THAT kind of an excuse, given that he could see the elements and the psynergy within all things, including her figure and mind? What made him act so...human?

Whatever drove him to that line of thinking did prove to be helpful, though; he used the time she would take to change and clean to meet the one who called himself Inubaka, and upon noting the outcast's desire to watch over Terra and prevent anything negative happening to her, enlisted his assistance and aid, in case his mind's now-unreliability grew worse.

He then went inside and altered his attire, mildly annoyed by the physical creations mortals deemed necessary to hide their "private" areas, but tolerated it for her benefit. He sat next to her, wondering what it was that made him act so around her, what made him forget his superiority over her, what drove him to want to hold her and never let go. In an attempt to learn what drew him to her, he observed her actions, her pose, and, to an extent, her thoghts. When he realized she felt uneasy about not knowing his "name," he gave her one that he had recieved in the Dominion of Free Trade: Satsu. He then found himself talking to her, altering his thoughts into words that would be more understandable to her. Somehow, his inner being did not want her to know about his true abilities, or what he was. Why he wanted to hide that which defined him, he could not even begin to fathom.

And then, for whatever reason her mind decided, she switched her line of questioning to a question he himself had been wondering. Realizing that he had not imprinted the thought on her, he laughed. In the countless mortal measurments of time since he left the mortal coil, he laughed. A wierd feeling, one that was somehow...enjoyable.

After allowing the conversation to continue, they made preperations to move on. He had warped them a small ways away to where the HAMANOTRA was docked, and after a brief pause, he followed Terra, Meitei, and Inubaka onto the ship, and they made sail for the Dominion.

His mind shuddered at the thought of returning to that pit. Though he was no mere mortal, and though their true goal was not as bad a location (in relative comparison) as some, he still dreaded having to bring HER there. Had he thought it possible, he would have warped them all there and spare the time. But such jumps were dangerous, mostly due to the fact that she could (and would) sense them.

Why, though? why did he feel bad about bringing her into such a dangerous place? With him near here, no harm could come to him. And why was he so intent on making sure she was at his sire you doing? Are you awake?

Clearing his mind accidentally caused his body to jump a bit, and it took himself a second to focus his attention on the creature who-

was so beautiful, and standing right before him. Trying to mentally refocus on why she was awake so late and wandering the ship, he moved on the crate so that she would have room. Why he did so was a thought he would not even acknowlege; he was almost ready to give up on why he went out of his way to be considerate to what should have been treated as useless.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

He shook his head, more for her appeasement than a result of taking physical form. "No, just thinking. Why are you out so late?"

Alarmingly, she slowly slid over towareds him, leaning into his arm and wrapping her own arms around it. "I was worried."

He knew full well what she was worried about, and did not bother answering, thinking that he should not have to inquire about something so irrelivant. But then he realized that not answering and leaning his head against hers (as he suddenly found himself doing) was a more comforting response.

Neither spoke for a time, and though he wished to continue with his thoughts undisturbed, he rationalized that his time would be better spent trying to understand why he found it so comfortable to be so close to her.

And why he could not bear the thought of any harm coming to her.

* * *

_Wow. Uh, dang. That was a moster of a chapter compared to a lot of my others, no? THIS one should get the ol' gears going, as I explain a few things (such as touching base on what happened in Chapter Eight) and adding many new wrinkles (namely, the fates of Alex, Sheba, Felix and Jenna, among others). Before anyone bashes me or goes nuts about the whole "supreme being" think, reread the chapter and my intro._

_And remember this: Things may not be what they seem, or they may be what they are._

_I appreciate any and all comments (provided they are intelligent and not mindless flames), and am looking forward to your **reviews from reading**._

_Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go get this philisophical line of thinking out of my head..._

_**MIKAA**_


	11. The Baka Inu

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard

* * *

_Chapter 11 - The Baka Inu_**

* * *

_Author's Note: The title of this chap probably tells you what the main character is, but I have to say, I'm beginning to wonder if I should just change the title to simply Fall of Weyard... Oh well. If you have thoughts, I'd love to hear them._

_On that note, I was suprised at how brief all the reviews were. I was expecting at least one reviewer to ask me to explain to fix confusion, yet everyone seemed to understand it. Well, as much as I expected, as there are a... few things yet to be explained..._

_And without further ta do, here's the stupid dog's trip into_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 10

* * *

_

Pulling the hood of his new cloak over his head, Inubaka walked out of the inn, marveling at the sheer chaos before him. After leaving their ship and entering the neighboring town, the group consisting of a drunk, a half-wolfman, a healer, and an other-worldly being traversed the streets of the so-called "Dominion of Free Traders."

And if ever there was an example of just what a "Free Trader" was, the view from the inn was the perfect one. The buildings were close enough together that dedicated pathways were formed between the lines of buildings. Each entrance was swarmed with booths, vendors, merchants, theives, thugs, and about any other variety one could think of. The fact that the clouds overhead gave the whole city a dark and dreary feel did not help matters.

Inubaka was quite grateful that few had noticed him as they entered the town (and glad that no one noticed Terra or Sutseu, or whatever his name was; bloodshead would NOT help right now), and extremely grateful that the innkeeper was willing to let him stay and borrow his cloak. Having had to protect himself in more civilized and organized areas had taught him that many were not quite comfortable around a being with dog ears, a tail, and hairy appendages.

Once they had eventually accepted the only room the inn had available, Meitei had taken flight, presumably to find the first pub that would let him run up a tab. Setus (no, that was not it; why was it so hard to remember his name? He had never had this problem before) had insisted that Terra freshen up while he stood guard. Inubaka hoped that was all he did, knowing all-too well about what most males saught with Terra, and the thought of staying in the inn once again crossed his mind.

Yet something told him that it would be best to not meddle in their affairs; besides, Terra seemed attracted to him, and he seemed to have a soft spot for her. If it was some kind of act, Inubaka did not see it. What he did see, though, was a pub with quite a bit of noise coming from inside. Shortly thereafter, a few people ran down the street, shoving him aside, with four more people shoving him down shortly thereafter. The knowlege that the last four were chasing the first three did not exaclty make his tail or knees feel any better.

Rising from the sludge that was (hopefully) old food rotted a few weeks, he noticed a figure just behind him, also wearing a cloak with a hood. Though the figure appeared to be minding his own business, something told Inubaka to keep on his toes. Given that the Tolbibi Empire's army appeared in Ima so suddenly and so prepared had heightened his paranoia, and the sight of a suspicious figure did not help any.

Ducking down a side street, Inubaka growled as he passed a cat, irritated that the blasted thing happened upon him at this moment. He needed to dissapear, and it would be quite the challenge to conseal himself when he was instincively growling every minute. Taking another turn, he waited against a back wall, hopeful that his shadower would appear, enabling Inubaka to try to capture and ask him a few questions.

An object moved in the corner of his eye; unfortunately, it was on the wrong side. Another person had happened upon him, a sharp blade held at Inubaka's neck. "Move and die."

Inubaka knew that his skin was far more resilliant than a normal human's, but even he couldn't survive having his throat slit. He tried to think of any possible way to elude the person beside him, tried to think of how he could get away.

To his disgust, the guy (or was it a girl? What was standing beside him?) simply held the blade at his throat, as if waiting for something. What could he be waiting for, given that the blade would eventually weaken his hand. Inubaka took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind, but only added a few questions to his thoughts.

For one, the "person" beside him, despite the stench around their position, was not like any he had smelled on a being before, human or Inubal. For another, there was the stench of human sweat just above him, and it was all Inubaka could do to not move.

His efforts to keep still were soon rewarded when the person above him fell right on top of the thing beside him, and to Inubaka's horror, the figure that had falled wore a cloak and was cutting into the falling creature with a madness he had rarely seen before.

And every time he had, it was one of pure hate.

Eventually, the man stood up, and Inubaka's eyes widened in recognition of the figure before him. "You...you..." Shaking his head, he decided not to open possible old-wounds; maybe he could turn this to an advantage.

The man ignored him, staring at the figure below him. Inubaka stared at it, eyes widening at its skin tone, a color only seen on rotting courpses, a pale yellowish-white, its skin tightly bound against its skeletal frame. Yet for as frail as it looked, it had held such a heavy blade for so long. How...?

"Ever seen a nulman before?

"Not the most attractive of creatures. If not for their controllers, they would be about as intelligent as a damned turnip. Yet when fed thoughts, they are stronger than most men, able to keep fighting when a limb is lost, and only succumb to the complete destruction of the brain.

"Get used to them, as I think we'll see a few more."

Inubaka cringed at the description, and had to think to realize what the person said. "We?"

The man nodded. "Go tell Terra and that...person to meet me at the Haakari Pub in a half-hour; tell them that Yul wants to propose a truce."

* * *

_I can't think of anything to say, except that a potentially fluffy romance-filled chapter between Setsu and Terra is coming up in the near future. Just a bit of notice/warning, as I thought of a nifty idea. And before I say too much, I thank you again for reading._

_Please **read and review**, as I do value feedback. Say what you will, just remember that I am a human being, though elements know I wish I was more than it at times..._

_**MIKAA**_


	12. Anemos

**Golden Sun DS - Part I - The Fall of Weyard

* * *

****_Chapter 12 - Anemos

* * *

_**

_Author's Note - It is not often that I plan an entire chapter and then postpone it for a later publishing date, but this is one of those times. A time when an idea hits me upside the head and I have to scurry to write it before it is lost._

_And besides, this chapter explains a lot of what is to come..._

_That, and it serves as a filler before the Fluff._

_Side note: One reviewer has noted that I may have not played Tales of Symphonia. To all reading, I have played it, beaten it, and gotten multiple endings. I had not intended for some simmilarities to that title, as I have not played it in a bit. Just covering my bases._

_Disclaimer: If you are still asking, go read chapter 11. No, I mean 2. Heck, just read 10, they all say the same thing.

* * *

_

Within the small cave that served as her quarters for so long, she stared at the wall at the foot of her bed. For years she sought to make a picture or post a map, to give her something to do when she seemed to sleep. When she had first resumed command of the Ascendents, she had forgotten how mortal shells could overreact to something out of the ordinary; the idea of someone who did not sleep was alien, and she could not afford her own pawns murmoring about her. No, not when she was so close to opening the gates to the Heart.

And when she had the door open, Anemos would return.

The thought of returning that which was cast out shortly after her creation to the world was a joyous one, one that almost overtook her physical form, almost reverting to her energy phase. So many years had passed, so many times opportunity shined and dimmed. For eons she sought to revive the world, and for eons the damnded mortal defenses against her efforts to return her home were thwarted at every turn. Her earliest attempts ended with the destruction of so many mortal shells and the fall of their so-called civilizations and empires, eventually draining most of the powerful Adepts and ruining almost all empires.

Then there were four that found a way to eliminate her with their power. Horrified upon learning this, she made plans to stop them, but ended up with a realization: if she could seal THEM up and use them to her uses... It was nothing for her to wait a few dozen generations more; she had waited this long, a few generations would not hurt.

The battle was fought over what had once been the capital of the Anemos, and she managed to seal three of the fools, with one fleeing. Just as well; she could not have fought much longer, having most of her being drained from the seal. Using what little psynergy she dared spare, she gave the massive trap the name of "Wise One," and sent it to guard the Elemental Stars, knowing that the intellgience she planted on the rock would eventually cultivate the need to protect the stones, and eventually someone would seek to steal them.

As for the final fool, she never found him, never sure where he ended up. Not that she cared; unlike her, he was mortal, and would eventually die.

Eons passed as her wounds began to heal, her strength taking longer to replenish than anticipated. It had been so long since she had been in combat; it had been so long since any Anemian had seen battle in such a way.

Sensing that no one was at the door, she rose from her bed, walking over to the entrance to her chambers. At times she would use psynergy to seal the room, making it both inacessable and sound-proof. This provided useful when she needed her presence elsewhere, or when she was seducing a would-be ally to do her bidding, using her abilities to make them hers to control. Pity that damned Yul never accepted her offer for a meeting; had he done so, her plans would be moving faster.

Her being shuddered, shaking the idea out as she shifted from physical to her psynergetic being. Rising through the physical world, she rose, rose higher than any physical being had ever been, rising to Anemos itself.

What was left of it, anyway.

Forming a physical shell, she tried to imagine what the Anemian creators thought when they first laid their pathetic visual organs upon the glorious city. Massive spires, towers, colloms, and structures clawed at the sky, their normal dark blue surfaces dimmed by lack of light and lack of use. Many of the tall structures served as telepathic links for the whole society; others served as data storage; billions of psynergetic crystal shards made up thousands of spires and buildings, each small crystal holding more knowlege than the entire world, both Weyard and Earth.

Walking through the ancient pathways beneath the mesh of pipes, towers, and other random outcroppings, she thought back to the old days, to the battles of old. Having access to the ancient knowlege banks, it was as if she was there herself.

Before Anemos, heck, before the Lighthouses, human society had nearly exterminated itself countless times through open conflict, through destruction of their own enviornment, through lack of resources. The Tousui then arrived when their last members crashed on Earth, the world torn apart by battle.

It was around this time that both races actually managed to coexist for a time, both seeking new power sources to replace the ancient fossil fuels of man and the fusion power of the Tousui. It was then that the power of the elements were first noticed, and it was then that the Tousui, with the help of the human race, built four towers to regulate the elemental powers throughout the land. These would eventually be replaced by far grander towers, eventually called the Lighthouses.

A century after the first towers were built, a small planetoid collided with the world, nearly wiping out life. It was then that beings that could tap into elemental energy within their minds began to surface, both among the humans and Tousui. Each side saught to unite to survive the collision, and it was found that the small object had been a massive sphere of purple stone, emminating a large ammout of psynergy.

For centuries, the sphere was relied on to power many machines and tools, while Adepts became more common-place, as well as a majority of the population.

It was then that overpopulation became a fear. With much of the land devestated from the impact, Project Weyard was comissioned, seeking to take a massive hulk of earth and have it hover in the air, thereby freeing up space on Earth. The plan was comissioned, and the hulk of earth used was centered around the sphere, which would be carried with Project Weyard. If all went to plan, the sphere's energy would be regulated from Weyard out to the world, where it could be used to fix up the devestation.

It took centuries, as well as the creation of artificial beings known as Rihatsu to complete it, but it was done. The sphere had been hollowed out and fitted with the most advanced technology to create four chambers to store each of the specific elements.

Weyard was launched, with a small team manning the Heart of Weyard while another team began constructing the four Lighthouses needed to channel the energy out to the world. Finally, a third team began fitting a massive communication array to communicate with Earth.

The latter team, however, was part of a group seeking to bring themselves to a higher being. Once Weyard was in the air, they would use the gathered energy, as well as the constructed comm center, to become pure psynergy, using the data banks in the complex to fuel their information storage.

The Heart teams realized this sooner than anyone, and managed to alert the Lighthouse teams before it was too late. The Elemental Stars, which were key to starting the chain reaction needed for the final phase of the psynergetic conversion, were sealed away in four seperate places while the teams fought the rogue population.

Rogue indeed, she mused. They nearly won, and almost took Weyard with them, but as their numbers dwindled, they converted what was left of their population and used their resources to create other psynergetic beings to aid them. Finally, they took the massive comm station, now called Anemos, and took to the skies, with only one attempt at returning before the present, and that effort was met with disaster.

She stopped as she neared a data bank, staring into it. The crystals were dark from lack of use, but despite their appearance, they held much information. These crystals specifically held her information on local legends, superstisions, and civilizations as she began her plan to release the elemental lighthouses, thereby allowing the soon-to-return Anemos to land and convert the rest of the life.

Yet, she mused as she gently slid her hand along the crystals, her own plan came back to haunt her. The damned Wise One, which she herself had created, struck at her, and her own carelessness had accidentally not only caused the release of the three trapped beings, but she had also caused the fourth one's desendent to be exposed to enough psynergy to transform him.

And nevermind that the other three had somehow transended as well, claiming three hosts to fuse their minds with to fight her.

Of course, that did not exactly help them, as their psynergetic forms ate away at their hosts, but merging wtih them gave them something apparently, as they were somehow determined to see her suffer until the very end. Bastards.

Pulling her hand away from the crystals, she glanced up, noting a brief whisp of psynergy passing along, clinging to a tangle of wires and pipes. The sentry had been watching her, and had apparently identified her, given that she had not been disturbed. Most of the remaining Anemians were sealed in the lower levels, their minds stored within crystals to prevent the complete extinction of their society.

And soon, they would be released. For soon, the three ancient warriors would perish, and as for that fouth one, she would find what happened to him, would find and eliminate him.

For never was there anything as irritating as an unknown factor in a grand plan of the ages.

* * *

_Well, THAT should suffice for a noodle-scratcher, as well as probable bashing on my part. Alas, it sounded good at the time. I SWEAR!_

_And **please read and review**, and I'll get 13 up as soon as I can. Thanks for your time!_

_**Mikaa**_


	13. A Moment of Peace

**Golden Sun DS - Part I - The Fall of Weyard**

* * *

**_Chapter 13 - A Moment of Peace_**

* * *

_**Author's Note** - Yes, there will be a bit of romance and some fluff here. I told you it was coming..._

_And because this is rated Teen and I don't want any flames, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD ROMANCE, KISSING, AND THE ACT OF TOUCHING ANOTHER PERSON OF THE OPPOSITE SEX. If any of that offends you, feel free to not read this chapter. There is no sex, no nudity, and no foul language, but given how is of late, one can never be too careful._

_**Disclaimer**: Just read chapter 1.

* * *

_

Terra smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair, reveling at the feeling of feeling clean after sailing so long on the ship. The inn at Ima had never had indoor facilities, and the very concept was a shocking one when she found out about it. She was relieved when Inubaka choose to wander around (thakfully with the inn owner's cloak), Meitei was gone to find a bar, and Satsu was waiting outside the door.

She smiled at that thought; Satsu, despite the horrors he had commited in Ima, had become very protective of her, to the point that he had practically dragged her into the inn to keep anyone with ill intent away from her. Normally she would be worried about such overprotectiveness, but between the very sight of the town and the notion that people were trying to kill them, it was welcomed.

Besides, it was sweet. Most men sought only one thing from her.

And that thought itself puzzled her. She had been courted by one man who had taken his time, trying to woo her, yet she saw his intent and knew his motives. Yet Setsu had shown no such signs, no hint of such primal desires. Well, maybe not any at all, but no where near as blatant as others.

And oddly enough, there was something about him that drew her to him. Even though he had slain so many, an act that she should have acknowleged by not recognizing his presence, he radiated warmth, caring, and, well-

goodness.

Satisfied that her hair was finished, she turned around, and nearly jumped at what she saw. Satsu was sitting on the bed, staring strait at her. Quickly glancing at the door, she saw no sign that it had moved by the smoothness of the rug, and a peek at the window proved it still closed. Had he teleported in, or?

Why had he appeared so suddenly, and how long had he been here? Had she completely misjudged him?

"Is something wrong?"

No matter how terrified she was at the moment, his voice sent waves of comfort through her being. What WAS it that he did to her to make her feel so? Shaking her head dumbly, she tried to compose herself, "No, I was - just suprised that you were here."

She moved towards the bed, watching him as he spoke. "I sensed that you were finished and entered the room. I did not wish to disturb you, so I did not make noise."

Was it her, or did that sound odd? Ignoring the oddity, she sat next to him, brushing his now-short hair aside, revealing his scar. Noting how he flinched as she brushed it, she summoned some psynergy to heal it. To her shock, he pulled away from her, and she gave him a quizical look.

To her suprise, she noted a slight change in his face: he was blushing. "Please do not worry about the wound. I have tried to heal it." His gaze seemed to soften a bit, frowning slightly. "I do not think there is anyway to remove it."

She slid towards him, attempting to appear professional and let him accept her efforts. "How did you...?"

He stared across the room, his gaze distant. "I earned it when a powerful being attacked me. Had it not been for two others, I would have been dissolved."

Terra stared at Setsu, wondering just what was powerful enough to harm him. Reaching out to him, she held his chin, turning him to face her. Inhaling a deep breath, she used her other hand and placed it over the wound, trying to heal the scar as gently as she could. Suprisingly, he did not resist her, probably doubting that she could match his powers.

Eyes widening at a wierd feeling beneath her fingers, she slowly pulled her hand back, shocked at the sight of the scar. Or, rather, no scar at all. Not only that, there was not even any sign that there had been a scar there before.

Releasing his chin, she stared at him, and it was all she could do to not hold him. His face was one of shock, suprise, relief, and happiness. To call it an emotional moment was not doing it justice; it was as if he had a piece of his being restored, like a fallen arm suddenly falling back into place.

Terra's eyes watered at the sight of such joy. It was not often that she saw such emotions; as such, she too began to tear up, happy at the removal of his scar. So emotional was the moment, it took her a moment to realize that he was leaning towards her, taking her chin in his arm. Even though the realization of his intent crossed her mind, she did not care. She shifted her body, raising her lips to his. Their lips touched, their arms embracing each other. The Tolbibi Empire could come in and she would not care; the moment would not end; it could not end. She relished the feeling of his arms rubbing her back, the feeling of their mouths together. It almost seemed like it would never end.

And yet, to her shock, he pulled back. Not of her will, she did not want the feeling to end, the pleasure to end. She staerd at him, oblivious to her flushed skin and the slight coat of sweat on her skin. Though unaware of her physical appearance, she noted her mouth open, breathing hard. Trying to compose herself, she tried to ask him why he stopped, but he only responded by rubbing her cheek, a soft smile on his face.

"Not now, Terra."

Her brows furrowed, she tried to read his face, only then realizing that there was reason to his words. They were not only in a dangerous area, but the Tolbibi Empire had them marked. She suddenly noted the look on Satsu's face, and realized that it was deeper: he wanted to, but wanted to wait. But for what?

The gnashing of metal on metal startled her, though not as much as the realization that she practically lept into Satsu's arms at the sound. Turning around, she saw the window open, and Inubaka stuck his head in.

There was an awkward pause as each person waited for someone else to speak. Whatever was running through Inubaka's mind, Terra was glad when he began to speak, telling them of what had transpired, and of some man named "Yul" that wished to meet with them.

Before either Terra or Setsu could respond, Inubaka dismissed himself, crawling up the building after closing the window. Terra glanced at Setsu, wondering if something else had happened. He kissed her cheek, then helped her to her feet. "You best get ready; never know when you will have another chance."

Blushing again, Terra made her way to the water closet, knowing that Setsu was watching her clean her hair and face, straiten her clothes, and take a few herbs from her pack and place them in a pouch. Somehow, knowing that he was there not watching her for ill (how she was sure of this, she could not tell) made her feel better and not distressed at their emotional moment.

Then she realized why he stopped: neither one of them knew what might or would happen; it was better to wait until nothing would stand to break their moment. Or to seperate them from each other.

Turning around, Terra made her way to the door where Setsu was waiting, his eyes following her with a soft warmth in them, a warmth that seemed - cute? Handsome? Or was she misreading it? She took his arm, smiling at him. A soft glow drew her gaze to his other hand, and with amazement she watched as a sphere of psynergy formed in his hands. The sphere danced wtih light arcs of energy, looking almost like it was solidifying into something. She had seen psynergy used to interact with physical matter and cause elements (fire, earth, water, and air) to appear, but never had she seen such use of psynergy.

The glow faded, leaving a small metal object. With a light toss in the air, Setsu sent the object in the air, revealing it to be not a solid object, but a silver necklace with a bright blue gem. With a casual-like gesture, he caught the necklace, and somehow managed to put it on her neck despite her hold on his other arm. As he secured the clasp, she heard him speak: "If ever we are seperated or you are alone, cast Mercury's wish on this and I will come."

Setsu then embraced Terra and held her close as they left the room. Though she was grateful for the beautiful gift and his care and conscern, the back of her mind nagged at her, wondering just how he had managed to create the gift.

* * *

_I gave that warning at the beginning for a reason. Lord knows that there will be at least one person who reads this that will take some offense. Trust me, there's always one. I hope this was not too cliche for you to read, and I tried to make this as enjoyable emotionally as possible._

_On a side note, though a bit cliche to have such a useful item, I had wanted Setsu/Alex to give Terra a gift of value, and while thinking if it could do more, I remembered reading a Magic: The Gathering novel where a powerful being gave an artifact to another being to call him if needed. Whether or not it will see use is to be determined..._

_Please **read and review**, and I'll try to get another chap out soon._

_**MIKAA**_


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Golden Sun DS: Part I: The Fall of Weyard

* * *

****_Chapter 14 - Secrets Revealed

* * *

_**

_**Author's Note**: First up on my comments at the beginning: If you own a Sony PSP and would like to read Golden Sun DS: Part I at your convinience, feel free to e-mail me with your request and which chapters you would prefer. This offer also applies to Love Bites._

_Speaking of Love Bites, many of you who have me on Author Alerts got a nasty suprise when I posted the rest of Kyarorain's Love Bites. To clarify what was going on, I had originally offered to repost Love Bites for Ky after it was removed, and had misplaced the files for a time. I found the files when digging in my PC, and uploaded en masse._

_Finally, don't be suprised if you see me begin to write Lunar fics in the near future, as Lunar: Dragon Song is slated for a late summer/early fall release at Gamestop as of yesterday. Given that this is the first true DS RPG to be released and it is from a respected series, I might begin work on Lunar fics. I will try to continue to write this, but it might slow a bit. Then again, I have slowed QUITE a bit since I started. Oh well. You do not really care about me, do you?

* * *

_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: After reviewing this chapter for content, I have come to the conclusion that this chapter CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE MATERIALS THAT SOME MIGHT FIND OFFENSIVE. SUCH REFERENCES INCLUDE SUGGESTED MATING, HINTS OF PHYSICAL CONTACT, AND ATTRACTION TO THE OPPOSITE SEX. IF YOU FIND ANY OF THIS OFFENSIVE, DO NOT READ. THERE IS, AND I REPEAT!NO! EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS OF ANY SORT, AND IS COMPLIANT WITH THE "TEEN" RATING THAT THIS FIC HAS ASSIGNED TO IT._

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF ANYTHING UNJUST, AS I HAVE COVERED MY BUTT ON THIS ONE._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Psh, if you REALLY think I owned Golden Sun or Nintendo, do you think I would tolerate the lack of a third GS game? Heck, if I DID own Golden Sun (but I do not), I would include cast from the Golden Sun series in a possible DS version of Smash Bros. But now, to the fic, as this is REALLY taxing the word count..._

* * *

Ever since it was first constructed, Anemos was always changing. Sometimes it was the addition of a new tower to enhance telepathic contact over vast distances, or an antenna to allow for mass teleportation consisting of multiple, large objects.

More often than not, however, was the constant growth of the memory crystal banks.

It was a peculiar oddity, one that even the Anemians, with their nearly-limitless knowlege, could not decipher. The crystals were used to store gained information and data from any and all psynergetic beings. When this was first realized and put to use, no one, not even the crystals themselves, could tell. Despite this, the crystals were linked to psynergy itself, and somehow (through means not quite understood) converted them into information that other beings with psynergy or psynergetic beings could absorb. If one wished, they could view the world of Earth as it was during the launch of Project Weyard, or how it changed in appearance countless years after Weyard took off with much of the world's elemental energy. One could gain insight on how to cure plague, disease; one could even extend a mortal's life nearly-indefinitely without becoming a psynergetic being.

The strangest thing about the crystals, though, was that they grew as the knowlege itself continued to pour in. The crystals original location was deep within the foundation of Anemos, encompasing the main reactor that held it afloat in the sky. Over centuries, the crystals grew out of their original housing, somehow coating buildings, towers, even tiny wires with the crystals, storing data.

And the sources of knowlege were from virtually anything; knowlege came from plants relating to whether or not the ground had food; pets transmitted information on when they were being petted in just the right spot; humans transmitted storable data when they mated, making for interesting studying material.

It was this last sector that drew her attention, though by pure accident. Having returned to Anemos after ordering the minions of idiocy around, she was trying to find any data on the whereabouts of Terra and that half-wolfman thing. Wherever they were, he was too, right?

She found information on them, all right. But from the last place she expected to gain it: Setsu himslef.

Also known as Alex of Legends Past. Why bother calling him by that crappy name the "free traders" gave him, seeing as it hardly defines the person. This was ALEX, the very soul who fell into her ploy to rekindle the Lighthouses, thereby enhancing the collection of elemental energy, thereby powering up Weyard for what she and Anemos were planning.

Alex. Ho, did she remember HIM. She had thought that she had disabled the one called "Setsu;" sending him into that river would have killed any other being. But no, this was ALEX, his mind told her. Yet why did he not go by that name? Was it out of fear that someone might associate him with the horrible evil-doer of lore, or was it because Setsu had a more obviously dark tone to it?

Or was it that he did not wish to bring unpleasant thoughts to Terra?

Being made of pure energy and only becoming solid when she chose to, she rarely ever found true humor in anything, and yet this being, this Alex, the damned obstacle that threw her plans back generations upon generations, worried over petty things such as mortal emotions.

Pathetic.

True, she herself had given into mortal pleasures, both physical and psychological. More often than not she used her abilities to put the chess pieces where she deemed they need be, and seduced men of power to get access to otherwise inacessable materials and info, even for a being like her. Yet never did she bother with the conscern for the well-being of such pathetic creatures.

The fool even kissed the girl, for Anemos' Sake!

Yet knowing that he had allowed himself to succumb to such weaknesses made him all the more succeptable to her efforts to stop him, and made Terra one juicy target, one that offered so many options as to how to handle. She could always kill the Imilian, but that was too clumbsy; death was a tragic thing, but as emotional as it could be, outright death could not bring such suffering and pain as other options.

She could always nurture their relationship, get them as close as possible, then take control of Terra and have her attack Alex, ensuring that he would have to kill her to save her, and bring suffering to him. She could always form a wedge between them, a river of bad blood, if one wanted to view it as such. Certainly it would be easy, given that he was Alex.

Then agian, being subject to emotions, Alex might tell Terra himself. And THAT would either stretch their relationship or bring them closer. The latter possiblility was unacceptable; sure, having them close could be useful, but only if she was in control of the events that created the situation.

Scanning the data, she considered Yul. The damned fool wanted "Setsu's" help in ridding Tolbibi of its current leaders, who, as he viewed the situation, were going to ruin the grand Empire. Were it not for the Nulmen, she could care less. Yet the Nulmen were key to her plans, and as such securing their survival if even for a brief time was paramount.

Of course, Yul might have his uses. From what Alex was thinking, and therefor transmitting, Yul seemed to have an attraction to Terra, one that might prove useful. Then there was that dog, no, wolf man, Inubaka. Though he had no real physical ties to Terra, his conscern for her could be a useful toy when the time came.

But dealing with Alex was only half the battle. The other two damned opponents in her game were constantly hounding her, and had been doing a great job of keeping Alex from her. If it was not for the data crystals, she would not have known where he was. They were a problem, one that she might be able to streach to her advantage.

_Damn_, she mused. Somehow, those two irritants were not linked to the data banks. How that was, she did not know, nor did she really wish to conscern herself with it. Odds were that being sealed for so long led to their finding ways to make themselves immune to her searches, and in doing so, to the crystals.

Probably not and highly unlikely, but there was no better explination, now was there? And if THAT was so, how and why was Alex sending data? Puzzling, this was, and she did NOT like puzzles.

Turning her focus to the conversation between Terra, Alex, and Yul, she observed the temporary truce, with Alex securing Yul's help to unlock the Heart of Weyard in return for assistance in restoring the Tolbibi Empire.

She allowed herself a rare emotional burst for this fact, a smile forming over her features. This could actually turn to her advantage; nevermind the problems of Alex and Terra for now, if Yul assisted them, then all they needed was a Fire Adept, assuming that someone knew of Inubaka's windy heritage.

And once the Heart was opened...

Another burst of pleasure washed over her. What fun it was, knowing what her foe knew, what he thought. It was rare in her entire existance for such an opportunity to happen, and considering that it was the one foe whom had always proved to be a problem, it was relishing.

Especially since it was not only Alex she was dealing with; it was a three-way victory: There was Alex, of course, with not only the third irritant that was trapped in the Wise One, but the descendant of the fourth one, with the power of the Stone of Sages even.

Exitment filled her; this would be far to easy - just as she liked it.

* * *

_THIS chapter might raise a few irritating questions in your minds, no?_

_In any event, sorry for the small delay in this chapter, but I've been a bit busy and have not had time to write for this. And if I get the job at Gamestop for full time, don't expect anything less than a weekly update. That aside..._

_**Read and Review**, as your opinions fuel this fic. Thanks for reading, by the way._

_**Mikaa**_


	15. The Truth Told

**Golden Sun DS - Part I - The Fall of Weyard

* * *

_Chapter 15 - The Truth Told

* * *

_**

_**Author's Note**: In case you have not noticed, Golden Sun DS: Part II: The War of the Adepts, has begun, and the first chapter (which takes place roughly during the events of this chapter and the following) is up and running. Keep an eye out on Xol (the main character in the post), as he will play a key role with an upcoming character. And now, moving on._

_Again, if you would like a special version of this story to read on your PSP (or on a freeware PSP emulator that can be found at or just a reliable image viewer), e-mail me. I'd be more than happy to send them along._

_**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Nintendo or Golden Sun. Wee haw._

_**WARNING**: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES CONTENT OF A SENSITIVE NATURE WITHIN THE RULES OF THE "TEEN" RATING. SAID CONTENT INCLUDES KISSING, TOUCHING ANOTHER PERSON OF THE OPPOSITE SEX, HOLDING, HUGGING, AND BACK RUBBING. IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU, FOR THE LOVE OF BENJI, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. I AM BLOODY SURE THIS CHAPTER COMPLIES WITH RULES AND GUIDELINES._

_On a side note, am I going to have to post that every chapter with Terra and Setsu? Geez, people these days..._

_And now, on with the show, becase no one cares what I say._

* * *

Terra sighed as she and Setsu entered their room at the inn, grateful to be back in surroundings remotely resembling her old residence. She was not crazy about Yul, both for the acts he did at Ima and the odd way he continued to look at her, yet having an ally against whatever it was that delt Setsu such a blow was a great relief.

She was aware that somewhere in the city was a being that had controlled the horrid-looking "nul-man," aware that Inubaka and Meitei were out of touch, one because of assisting Yul and another for a drink. Yet, despite the potential danger, she was simply relieved that she was with Setsu, alone with him. True, there was a chance something would disturb whatever time they had together, but even so, she just wanted to be with him, to be in his arms, to feel him against her.

To know that he would never let anything ill befall her.

She moved towards the side-room, rinsing her face of the sents from the bar. It was refreshing to remove the sent of spice and smoke from her face, to be free of the feel of humidity of the drinks.

Yet when she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw something that nagged at her, something that that did not make sense. It was not her hair, her face, the slight-tint of her eyes from the need to sleep. It was not her clothes or even her that bugged her.

The thing that nagged her was sitting on her bed.

Satsu sat on the edge of the bed, and from where she stood she could see his face, one of worry, one of consern, one of pain. Was it because of what transpired earlier? No, that could not be it; she would not believe that he was troubled so, tormented maybe even, from their emotional moment.

Turning around, she slowly made her way over to him, noticing his eyes briefly glance at her. Terra noticed the look of one who had just resigned themselves to their fate. There WAS something eating at him, something that he might not tell even her.

The very notion that something could come between then caused a pain in her throat, and before she knew it he had risen, taking her in his arms. She bit back tears, trying to compose herself, and it was not for several minutes until she regained control of her senses. When she did, she looked up at him, her eyes begging him to tell her his pain.

"Terra," Setsu spoke, his tone very soft, very gental. Was he going to tell her what troubled him? "Setsu is not my real name."

She blinked, giving him a puzzled look. Why would he say that? She had never heard of anyone else of such power, and there was no way he could hide THAT kind of power and not be heard of in Ima.

"My name is Alex."

Terra was not suprised when she felt a chill down her spine. THAT was a name she knew, but not from any traveler's tales or stories in Ima. Not recent stories, anyway.

The only Alex she had ever heard of was of legend, a powerful Adept who saught the destruction of the world, according to lore.

Yet Setsu - Alex - had not seemed to wish the world to end. More curious - how could he have survived so long and NOT be noticed? And how-

She stared at him, trying to read his face, to see what he meant by the name. Yet his eyes spoke volumes; somehow, he was certain that he WAS Alex, and from what power she saw him use, and his immense maturity level, he HAD to be Alex.

But was Alex not a person to be feared, one that sought to destroy the world? Why were the legends so wrong, if he was trying to save the world? But what if he was not, and he was secretly using her? But then why would he tell her?

He pulled her closer to him, and she could not find the strength to push him away. His warmth was conforting, his arms around her giving her a feeling of protection, her head against his chest giving her something to hold on.

"Terra, I want you to know." He paused, his breathing revealing his own emotional turmoil, "I would never harm you." He pulled back from her, his eyes as moist as her own. "Terra, I swear to you on the name of the hero Mia, I would never lie to you." Another pause, and she tried to speak, but his words cut her off:

"I love you."

Time seemed to shatter at that moment, the room suddenly vanished. To Terra, all there was were Terra and Alex. She felt his lips brush hers, his arms gently rubbbing her. She felt herself push into his kiss, and time vanished all together as she was lost in the moment...

* * *

**_End of Chapter 15_**

* * *

_Gah. Between work at GameStop training and the work being done in my room, I have barely been able to get to this chapter in the mood needed to write it. I hope you enjoyed this chap, and I'll try to have the next one out as soon as time allows me to._

_Please **Read and Review**, as I am motivated by what you have to say. Wink Wink. Nudge Nudge. Shove Shove. Punch Punch. (WHAP) Ow..._

_**Mikaa**_


End file.
